sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Entei
Entei (エンテイ, Entei) is a legendary Fire-type Volcano Pokémon that is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Along with Raikou and Suicune, it is one of the legendary beasts that fled from the burning of the Brass Tower with Lugia and Ho-Oh. Out of the three beasts, Entei is said to represent the flames that burned the Brass Tower. Apperance :Voice actor: Kenta Miyake (both English and Japanese) Entei is a massive lion-like Pokémon with some mastiff qualities. It is covered in brown fur with a long, thick mane covering its neck. It has gray plates surrounding the cape that makes it look as if smoke is coming out of a crater on its back, and a plate beneath the cream belly fur on its chest. Entei has white paws with apparently retractable claws and brown paw pads, and black cuff-like bands on its legs. It has a red face with a white plate that resembles a handlebar mustache on its face, and a three-pointed yellow crest on its forehead. Entei's head appears to resemble a kabuto, a samurai helmet. Its height is 6'11" and weight is 436.5 lbs. It is said that an Entei is born whenever a new volcano appears. It is also said that whenever Entei roars, a volcano erupts somewhere in the world. Gender differences Entei is a genderless species. Gallery Special abilities Entei can shoot flames that are hotter than volcanic magma. It also sports limited mental powers. When it roars, it can make a volcano erupt on another part of the globe. Behavior Entei races headlong around the land. Habitat As a member of the legendary beast trio, Entei are constantly on the move with no set place to settle in. However, it is speculated that Entei (as well as the other legendary beasts) is not a unique species, as some Pokédex entries rumor that an Entei is born every time a new volcano is born and, at a point Pokémon Rangers, Solana or Lunick says "Wow! An Entei!" rather than saying "Wow! Entei!" Diet Major appearances Entei (M03) Entei was a major character in the movie Spell of the Unown. In the movie, an illusionary Entei appeared to Molly Hale after she made a wish on the Unown. Entei (M13) A Shiny Entei appeared alongside Celebi, and the other members of its trio in the thirteenth Pokémon movie, Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Other A real Entei first appeared in the episode Entei at Your Own Risk. Minor appearances A mirage Entei was used by the Mirage Master in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. Entei made a small cameo in the opening of Jirachi: Wish Maker, Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, The Rise of Darkrai and Arceus and the Jewel of Life. An Entei appeared in a Team Rocket's fantasy in An Egg Scramble!. Pokédex entry Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Johto Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Dogs Category:Non-Evolution Pokemon Category:Undiscovered group Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon